Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head.
Description of the Related Art
As a structure for improving the ball striking performance of a golf club head, a structure having an elastic member interposed between a head body and a face member and a structure in which a face member can be displaced with respect to a head body have been proposed (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-231485, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-525117, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-216131, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 03-007178, U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,089,747, 8,961,332, and 8,753,228).
When a golf club head strikes a golf ball, there is an impact on a face member. In a structure having an elastic member connecting portion interposed between a face member and a head body, there is room for improvement in durability since the durability against impact may be inferior to that of a structure in which the head body and the face member have been directly joined.